


Sisterly Bath Time

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Minor Breast Play, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Sisterly Bath Time

“Come now, Corrin! Taking a bath with your elder sister is nothing to be ashamed of! We used to do it all the time!~” Camilla dragged her sister into the bathroom with her with a smile on her face, happily humming as she forced the door shut behind them. “This is the first time you’ve been home in years and I want to enjoy some quality time with my little sister!~” Before she could even hear a complaint from young Corrin’s mouth, the purple-haired princess was already undressing, leaving herself in a dark purple bra and matching pair of panties before she sat on the edge of the deep and wide tub.   
  
“Last time we bathed together, I wasn’t even twelve! I’m eighteen now, Camilla… It’s not right anymore…” The white-haired girl seemed to shy away from her sister, blushing a bit as her eyes seemed to fail leaving the princess’s curvy body, mentally soaking in every inch she could see that wasn’t hidden by fabric. “A-And don’t you d-dare say it, Camilla!” The words left the dragon girl’s tongue sheepishly, as if she was actually either embarrassed or jealous of her sister’s very well developed body.   
  
“Say what, Corrin?~” Camilla licked her lips as she lured her sister into her trap, having a plan on exactly how this ‘quality time’ was going to be spent as she started running the water. “I wouldn’t dare say anything that isn’t true.” The Nohrian vixen stood up as the water started to slowly fill the tub, pulling her younger sister away from the door and towards the tub she was just sitting on, starting to undress her with very little resistance.

 

“Yes you would! I can tell you’re thinking of saying something like ‘If I’m doing something with wrong, as long as it involves my sweet Corrin, I don’t wanna be right’!” Corrin did her best to put up an accurate Camilla impression, actually earning a giggle from the stoic and sadistic woman as she was left in nothing but her white bra and panties that matched her hair. “I know you well enough to know that’s going through your mind.”   
  
“Like I said, Corrin….” Camilla closed her eyes and stole a quick kiss from her sister’s lips, smiling into the affection as, for the very first time, she was able to actually taste the girl she admired for so long. Of course, it had earned a surprised sound out of Corrin as their lips failed to part after the first second, making her realize just what was going on here. “... I wouldn’t say anything that wasn’t true.~” The Nohrian princess took advantage of the moment her sister was still in surprise, taking the chance to undress her fully and playfully push her into the half-filled tub. Her eyes went wide, however, as she heard a quiet thud, making her think that Corrin had hit the bottom a bit too hard. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Corrin! Let me look at it, make sure it isn’t hurt!”    
  
Corrin gasped as she saw her sister nearly dive for the tub, throwing both her hands in the air to halt the vixen before her. “I’m fine, Camilla! Just… Don’t do that again. And get in the tub, already. If you’re going to make me stay with you, you might as well enjoy this time….” Her blush only came back and grew brighter as for the first time in her life, the white-haired princess had seen the Nohrian beauty’s large and full breasts in all their bare glory. It was a sight to behold when matched with the way her body seemed to curve in all the right places in all the perfect ways. Simply put, the girl was speechless as her older sister stepped into the tub and lowered herself into the water, letting it continue to heat up and fill around their bodies. After a moment of what seemed like a short awkward silence that neither of them noticed, Corrin was finally able to speak again, gazing at the way those perfect breasts seemed to even float in the water. “How…”

 

“How, what, Corrin dear?” Camilla seemed confused for a moment, taking a chance to see where her little sister was looking before giggling and shaking her head. “I forget, you’ve been with those Hoshidans most of your life that you can remember… Well, my body is clearly more…. Developed than theirs. What you see is just natural.~” The girl ran her wet hands through her hair, seemingly making the hair sparkle with the lighting of the room. “Here. You can even feel them if you want to.~”

 

Corrin’s eyes went wide as she felt her older sister take hold of her wrists and pull her hands closer to her breasts. It was true that she had only recently returned from her time with the Hoshidan royal family, but what her sister was doing was something unheard of over there, something she didn’t think about stopping until it was too late. Before the words could even leave her mouth, the dragon-girl’s hands were already firmly on Camila's breasts, even eliciting a quiet moan from the girl as she absentmindedly squeezed the soft mounds. At first, she didn’t pay attention to the noises her sister was making, only the way her supple breasts seemed to let her fingers sink into them with every squeeze she did. While her own breasts were perfect in their own merit, something about holding this purple-haired vixen’s breasts was something to never forget, especially as she felt Camilla return the favor.

 

The older girl smiled as she reached forward with both her hands, taking her younger sister’s breast in one hand and the faucet in the other. At the same time, with her usual sadistic smile, Camilla quickly twisted both, just twisting Corrin’s nipple with her own hand as the water stopped flowing. She expected to hear a scream or a whine leave her white-haired love, but when she heard the sweetest sounding moan that had ever entered her ears, all the older sister could do was gasp and smile at the sound. The princess quickly twisted the other way, earning another moan from her little sister and making her heart jump and flutter with the knowledge that those noises were her doing and for her alone. “My my, Corrin. I never thought you’d grace me with such sweet sounds.~” A soft chuckle left her as she leaned forward and captured the girl’s lips in another heated kiss, this time more than relieved to feel the younger return the affection, even if hesitantly. However, as their lips stayed locked for only a moment, Camilla was quick to use her entire body to dominate the kiss, moaning as her little sister continued to mindlessly squeeze her massive breasts. “You know… Corrin… You can do more than just squeeze them. Give them a lick.~”

 

She was too far gone to argue now, falling prey to exactly what she knew Camilla had wanted for years, but it was too late to back out. She had tasted the sweet taste of forbidden fruit that seemed stained on her sister’s lips, not that she was complaining anymore, fully understanding just why the purple-haired princess had been wanting this for so long. Without saying another word, Corrin simply nodded and wrapped her lips around one of the princess’s breasts, swirling her tongue around the quickly stiffening nipple before pulling back and sucking on the soft flesh just enough to let the mound out of her mouth with a satisfying pop sound that echoed in the room. 

 

“That’s the way, Corrin.~” Camilla couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks or the smile on her lips as she ran her hand through her dear sister’s white hair, loving the way the younger princess became putty in her hands after only a short amount of time. Of course, without even having to guide Corrin, she found the young dragon girl wrapping her lips around the soft mounds yet again as her other hand started to trail down the purple-haired princess’s stomach and to her thighs. Almost instantly, the only sister knew what her younger was planning and did the same, taking advantage of the moment to do something else she had dreamed about for years.

 

Corrin, however, reached the other girl’s slit first, smiling around the nipple that stiffened between her teeth before gently tugging in it and earning another ecstasy filled gasp from the Nohrian princess. Without a word or a care in the world, the white-haired princess circled her fingers around her sister’s clit, taking her time to simply tease the sensitive nub before doing anything else. Of course, as she felt her sister’s hold on her hair tighten, she couldn’t help but feel encouraged to do more. The moment she swapped from one breast to the other, she pushed her middle finger into Camilla’s entrance, gasping quietly against the sadistic princess’s breast as she felt a finger push into her pussy as well.

 

The older princess fell surprisingly quiet as she started pleasuring her little sister, using her finger like a hook to pull the white-haired girl up her body just enough for their lips to meet and to cause Corrin to give up control completely. Camilla only smiled as she began making out with the sister she adored beyond belief, loving the taste of her lips more and more by the second and never failing to hit the perfect spot with her finger as she did so. Every time their lips parted, both girls let out sweet moans that would arouse anyone outside of the room that could hear them, only managing to get themselves going even more as they listened to every sound the other made.

 

As Corrin continued feeling her sister’s fingers hit all the right spots, she couldn't help but roll her hips against the older Nohrian’s hand, hoping to bring herself more pleasure if she did so. And she got just what she wanted, feeling a second finger slip between her folds and add send a shiver of bliss along her spine. For just a moment, the white-haired princess pulled her lips away from her sister’s and simply smiled, savoring the moment they were sharing. “I can’t… I can’t believe I’m doing... Such a thing… With my sister.~” The dragon girl had to speak between moans as she stared into her sister’s eyes, loving the way they seemed to glow and radiate every ounce of emotion Camilla was feeling towards her. “I don’t think… I want it to stop!~”

 

“Then don’t, dear Corrin! Don’t stop!~” The purple-haired princess’s breath started to hitch as her own orgasm was swiftly approaching, everything becoming just too much for her body to handle. “Don’t stop, Corrin! Cum with me, please.~”, The way the words rolled off her tongue as she stared into Corrin’s eyes was just testimony to how much she adored her white-haired sister and wanted this to be perfect for both of them, even as they both continued to roll their hips against the other’s pistoning fingers, the look in their eyes was full of unending love and lust for the other. Pressing her forehead to her little sister’s, Camilla was the first to feel her orgasm coursing through her. Legs shaking and eyes shutting tight as she captured her lover’s lips in a heated kiss, she quickly coated her darling dragon’s fingers in her juices as her hips seemed to slow to a stop.

 

Not that that managed to stop her fingers, anyway, as Corrin easily found out. Throwing her head back and screaming out in bliss as her orgasm hit mere moments after Camilla’s, the white-haired princess was at her sister’s mercy as her slender digits kept hitting the absolutely perfect spots to send her head spinning. Even as she bucked her hips like an animal, causing water to splash out of the tub, the younger sister was at a loss for everything that didn’t involve Camilla or the sheer bliss that flowed through her body. Even as the tables were turned and she was lifted just enough for her perky ass and smooth thighs to peak out of the water, she couldn’t find the words to tell her purple-haired sister that something was coming. Something powerful. However, as she leaned over the edge of the tub and screamed blissfully towards the floor and she squirted, sending her juices into the tub water, something told her Camilla knew and had wanted it.

 

Even as the two slowly slumped back into the tub and held each other close, occasionally sharing a gentle kiss, they didn’t care that the lust was fading from them. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, they knew the love was still there. And that was more than enough for both of them. “Let’s do it again, Camilla…”

 

“Once we get to the room, Corrin.~”


End file.
